


weak.

by tevinterr



Series: even as a shadow (even as a dream) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Break Up, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevinterr/pseuds/tevinterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his first instinct was always to pull away, a defense mechanism, though to this day he doesn’t know whose heart he’s defending. he was primal, she was magnetic, and all it took was her reaching out and grasping her fingers around his wrist to give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weak.

his first instinct was always to pull away, a defense mechanism, though to this day he doesn’t know whose heart he’s defending. he was primal, she was magnetic, and all it took was her reaching out and grasping her fingers around his wrist to give in.

she looked so beautiful standing there, eyes dark and hungry, her back to the door to her quarters, her free hand pushing it open behind her. there was no bargain, no mistake, she wanted him and he wanted her. he knew, he knew he would destroy them both in the long run, but he was here now… and it was cold outside…

shutting the door behind him as he pressed himself into her warm body and pushed her against the stone wall was one of the most selfish things he’s ever done. 

he could taste the ale on her tongue as she could on his as they collided with hungry, open-mouthed kisses. he kept one hand up the back of her blouse, fingertips pressed firmly against the groove at the bottom of her spine, and the other tangled in her hair behind her neck. he shudders at the feel of her fingers at the sensitive flesh below his stomach, toying with the hemline of his pants.

tugging off his tunic in one swift motion, he turns his attention to the delicate curve where her shoulder meets her neck, planting a trail of hot kisses to the spot behind her earlobe, nipping and sucking and relishing her uneven breaths. she gasps as he presses his hips into hers, as she feels the pressure of him between her thighs, and a smirk creeps its way onto his lips.

his hand glides up the front of her blouse, fingertips burning the taut skin of her stomach as he pulls away ever so slightly, not because he plans to stop, but because he wants to hear her beg for him again. she answers with her own fingers clasped around his wrist once more, eyes wide and brow furrowed. the frustrated desperation in her eyes makes him feel bad for teasing her, but only just a little.

“I apologize,” he whispers in a low, steady voice. “I am being cruel, vhe—“

“don’t,” she hisses sharply, intensity in her darkened eyes. “just be cruel.”

he smirks again.

with deft fingers, he unbuttons her blouse and tosses it to the floor, then unties the knot of fabric at the waistline of her pants. for a brief moment, he leaves her to take a seat on the stone steps leading up to her chambers, extending a hand towards her, beckoning. the remainder of her clothing slides to the floor and she steps out of them, taking his hand as he pulls her into his lap.

and for a moment, he is hers again, bathed in the moonlight creeping in through the balcony windows above them, skin against skin, chests rising and falling in tune at the foot of the staircase. his breathing falters for a brief second as he basks in the sight of her on top of him, the woman who ruined his world, his plans, that one person in this universe could pierce the barrier between gods and mortals, could break him…

he reaches up behind her neck and pulls her down towards him until their mouths meet, flicks his tongue over her bottom lip. they kiss slowly and it means something again.

the feel of her warm hands tugging the band of his trousers brings him back and he reaches to untie them, then slides them off his waist. he places his hands on the creamy flesh of her thighs and leans back, the stone steps cold and rough against his skin, a minor discomfort in the moment though he is sure he'll have bruises the next morning.

she rests her forehead against his and he lets out a low moan as her fingers close around the stiffness between his legs. he feels himself losing his grip on the world as she guides him into her, his eyes fluttering shut, they match gasps.

when he reopens his eyes, she is already moving against him. he slides a strong hand to her waist and holds her there, regaining control, as the other moves up to take its place behind her neck. he watches her lips part ever so slightly as he decides their rhythm, rocking her back and forth with one hand.

he thrusts upwards and the cry she makes echoes deliciously off the stone walls and in his ears. he bites his lower lip, quickens his pace, his grip on her waist leaving small, red marks on her skin.

her back arches and her muscles tense, his name spilling from her lips as she comes. he’s there not long after, swearing sharply in elven. he loosens the hand on her waist and embraces her as she collapses into him, trembling. for each shudder in her aftermath, he holds her closer, plants kisses on her forehead.

after a time, they make their way to her bed and solas is grateful for the soft cotton on his back. he waits quietly for her to fall asleep in his arms before turning away to stare up at the darkened ceiling. shadows dance above him as stormy night clouds move past the balcony window.

he sighs heavily, squeezes his eyes shut, and brings a hand up to massage the bridge of his nose.

he is not there when she wakes the next morning.

 


End file.
